Homeless Hero
by Car45
Summary: What must it be like to be a homeless kid who suddenly finds himself in the company of people like Superman and Batman. This is a series of unconnected one shots that examine that. Rated T to be safe although there should be very little such content.
1. New member

Billy found himself surprisingly nervous. The league was in conference now discussing whether to offer him membership.

He had worked with them on a regular basis and trained with Superman, who's powers were most similar to his own. Billy didn't have freeze breath, heat vision or X-ray vision; something that Kara often teased him about, usually with comments like "I'd ask you if that's a rabbit in your pocket, but I know it's not." Usually followed by a comment on what a nice shade of red he had turned to.

Billy on the other hand he wasn't susceptible to a certain green rock, and the Kryptonias were particularly vulnerable to magic, which just happened to be Billy's strong point. Tawny told him that one day, when he had proven himself, he would truly have all of the powers of the wizard Shazam and would no longer need to call the wizards name to claim his power. He would in effect BE Shazam.

He had also trained with Batman. Mr. Wayne insisted that he learn un-powered combat and escape. In particular he taught him to get out of every kind of restraint; Most of them involving some kind of mask, gag or other way to keep him from speaking.

That made sense given the fact that he had to speak to gain his power as Captain Marvel.

His sparing sessions with Dick Grayson soon made the two great friends, and a formidable team. Of course since being reunited with his sister he spent most of his time with her. That was okay with Dick, it gave him more time with Barbara.

Along with training he had often gone on assignments with the league, so they would have plenty on which to base a decision about him.

As Billy sat lost in thought two young ladies walked up to him. "What a beautiful sight this is." He said as he noticed their approach. The girls both smiled at the complement. "Hi brother, I heard today is the day."

The other girl, a certain young blond Kryptonian, asked. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean I'm still in the fight even if they turn me down but it would be so awesome to be part of the league. To sit at that table with your cousin...He really has been a role model for me."

"Well if it means anything he speaks highly of you."

"Thanks Kara, it does mean a lot to hear that. I owe him and Batman so much. They've taught me so much; And let me stay up here when it got too cold in the subway..."

Mary hated hearing about that. She never told Billy but she cried when she found out how her brother had been forced to live for so long. She decided to steer the conversation away from his days on the street.

"Well you don't have to do that now. And I get to have my brother right in the next room."

"And I'm happy to have you nearby to."

Kara couldn't help smiling. These two were just so darn cute together. She wondered if she and Kal were like that.

Then Billy remembered something else. "By the way Bruce got a hold of some old photos of our parents. Did you know that when we transform we look a lot like mom and dad."

"Really, you've got to show me."

With a smile he said, "Sure, as soon as we get the decision about the league."

"Okay," Then another thought occurred to her. She turned to her Kryptonian friend.

"I wonder when we'll be inducted to the league Kara."

"I know, Kal keeps saying he doesn't think I'm ready yet. I think he's being over protective."

"I can kind of understand that." Billy said. "I love working with Mary, and I don't want to hold her back...But in a way I do want to." He turned to her. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." He said as he put an arm around her.

With a smile Mary said, "No wonder they call you the big cheese." she punched him insincerely in the arm. "Do you think it would be any easier for me if anything happened to you?"

With a sigh Billy answered, "Point taken. I don't hold you back, do I?"

She had to consed, "No you don't. Hey, while we wait why don't we all go flying. They'll take forever in there, we have time."

That suggestion was well revived by the two other heroes. Soon they were off.

When they got to a comfortable altitude Mary chose a game for them, she turned to Kara and slapped her on the shoulder. "TAG, you're it."

Kara didn't miss a beat. Faster than a normal human could see she was off with the Marvel twins following close behind.


	2. Strays

She walked the street alone, always searching for food, water, shelter or just a friend.

She'd had little success with any of those things.

She remembered when she had her littler mates and her mama. Mama had made sure that they all had plenty of milk, that they were clean and had a soft, warm place to sleep.

One day mama left to go hunting and just never came back. Eventually she and her little mates were driven by hunger to leave and find food for themselves.

She had never really learned how to hunt but she tried, sometimes she had some success. But not today...or yesterday...or the day before.

She had also learned that some humans were really nice...and some were really mean. She had guessed that might be what happened to her mama, that or one of those fast moving metal monsters she saw so often. One had almost hit her once. Why would humans willingly get into those things, she wondered.

She kept walking and had resigned herself to the fact that she would go another day without food. As she walked she cried out, like she had when she called for mama. But she knew mama would never come, she cried out anyway.

Billy had, had some luck today. The manager at the "Old Homestead Buffet" tonight was the nice one. He had given Billy a go tray of left overs as he was closing the restaurant. Billy was going to a safe place to eat where it wouldn't be taken from him by some other street person.

It was then that he heard it. The saddest, most forlorn sound he'd ever heard. It was a cat cry.

It wasn't hard to find the little guy. When he did he called out. "Hi kitty cat. Are you hungry?"

The cat looked at him: Wary at first. Billy opened the box he had with him. The cat could smell it and hunger overtook caution. She came up to him.

He tore off the top of the box and put some of the food in it. He then put it down in front of the cat and they both ate.

She didn't know what this was but it tasted amazing. The human sat next to her and ate to. When she was done she started to clean herself. Then the human lowered his hand. She looked at it, then he stroked her head. It felt so much like when mama would clean her...it was nice. She put her paw up on his leg and he kept stroking her. It wasn't very effective cleaning but if just felt so good. She pushed her head into the friendly hand and enjoyed the attention.

Billy smiled at the little animal. "You're still just a kitten, aren't you?" He picked her up and put her on his chest as she continued to enjoy his petting. "Well don't worry, you're not alone any more. We'll take care of each other. What do you think."

The cat just looked up and meowed. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he tucked her under his jacket and kept petting.

 _Oh,_ She thought. _This human is nice. I feel...good._ Then the human put her under his jacket, still sitting on his chest. _So warm_ , she thought. She could feel her paws stretch and clench...Stretch and clench, again and again. Soon she fell asleep.

"Ow" he said with a laugh. "Those are sharp little claws you have... But it's okay." He spoke to her softly and soon she was sleeping peacefully, little chest rising and falling. "There you are." He said, "My little sleeping beauty."

Then he thought. "That's perfect. Your name is Aurora." Soon he had relaxed enough to sleep to.

The two strays became best friends. They would go in search of food during the day. Sometimes the human, who's name was apparently Billy. Didn't seam to be hunting. He would do other things, apparently for small shiny, flat stones other humans would give him. Billy would then trade these stones for things. Aurora didn't understand why the humans liked the flat stones so much but what ever got them food was okay with her.

Aurora soon met another friend of Billy's. A human named Tawny...but not a human, Aurora thought. There was something almost feline about him. He seamed nice enough but she wouldn't get too close to someone she didn't quite understand.

Answers would come soon. One day he had gone to hunt..or earn stones or what ever he did to bring food; he had seamed in a very good mood. He must have found some very good prospects.

When he came back Aurora could see it...Magic. Billy had been somehow infused with a very powerful magic. Later she saw that her friend could change his body to a much larger and more powerful one. She could still clearly see that it was Billy but it seamed that most humans couldn't tell.

It was then that the human/cat Tawny made his true self clear. Somehow she wasn't afraid of him though. In fact the two got along quite well.

Billy became very busy now changing to the other body and helping his new human friends, well most of them were human, deal with problems. At first she was worried that Billy would lose site of the fact that they both needed to eat; He kept running around with these people in Halloween consumes.

She could take up more of the hunting duties but it seamed that Billy wouldn't eat the things she brought home. She had once brought him a nice fat mouse that she'd caught. He just laughed and seamed to imply that she should take it. She did, she wasn't going to let all of that work go to waste.

But it seams his friends had plenty of food and were very willing to share.

Then of course there were the females in the group. They had all wanted to touch or hold her. At first she didn't like the idea. What if they weren't so nice and she had to get away. She wouldn't hesitate to claw her way free.

But that had not been necessary. She had quickly relaxed into all of the attention. After so long alone all of the affection, she found, felt nice.

It seamed that Billy was getting some attention to. Mostly as a result of his association with her, Aurora though.

She knew that human males often used their feline and canine companions to gain the attentions of potential mates. Maybe that's what Billy was doing. She wondered if one of these females would eventually nurse Billy's kittens.

She remembered the big ugly one. The one dressed in gray and black, well maybe really dark blue, and acting like he must be so scary. It didn't work, she didn't like him, but she wasn't afraid of him.

He had come and taken Billy somewhere and they came back with another human female. She and Billy seamed to stay very close to each other and she at first though that Billy had found a mate. But with all of their play fighting and behaving like kittens it hit her. This was his litter mate... Oh and she was so nice. She gave the best chin scratches, spoke to Aurora so softly and kindly. It felt like being attended to by her mama again. No wonder Billy loved this one so much, Aurora found that she was quickly coming to love her to.

Aurora lay curled up in her cat bed in her new home, with her two favorite humans. Life had changed so much for her. From a orphaned kitten not likely to live long to a warm home, a comfortable place to sleep, and no worries about food. She also had plenty of companionship from her humans, Billy and his litter mate Mary. What more could a cat ask for.


	3. Guidance

Clark sat in his office at the daily planet, it wasn't a story on his mind though. It was a meeting he was about to have...With Superman.

Oh, he wasn't about to come face to face with himself of course. Even he couldn't do that. But he had made arrangements after Lois started to become suspicious. She had noticed, as he had thought she eventually might, that Clark and Superman were never around at the same time. Yes supposedly Clark was in the next room, or even right behind them but she'd never seen them standing right next to each other.

She had even tested her theory once. She had deliberately jumped in a river intending to force Clark to come flying to her rescue. Had there been no other way to save her he would have to. But fortunately he had found another way. She seamed to have found her own way out thanks to a convenient tree branch that fell into her path. That held her off for a while but she hadn't entirely given up her suspicions.

So Kal had come up with an idea. It had occurred to him while thinking about how similar his powers were to that of his young friend Billy Batson, or more specifically Captain Marvel.

It had often even been said that they look somewhat alike.

He remembered the exchange...

"Billy, I'd like you to do a favor for me."

"Sure, what is it."

"I want you to come to the daily planet, by air...for an interview."

"I'm puzzled," Billy said, "if you want to do a story about big red why not just talk about it here. Not that you don't already know all you could need...and then some."

"The interview isn't really the point." he said and told Billy about Lois.

"So then Miss Lane won't be there."

Clark smiled. Billy was clearly thinking the same thing he was. Lois knows Superman too well. She seen him up close many times. Their appearance may be similar but not that similar.

"No, I'll arrange this for when she's on assignment. Some of the others have seen me as Superman but not that close up."

Billy nodded. "Sounds good but what about Mr. White and Jimmy."

"Hmm, that does pose a problem." he said rubbing his chin pensively.

Then it hit Billy. "Wait a minute, what am I talking about. I mean what is magic for. I'll look just like you."

"You really do have the powers of Shazam if you can pull that off."

Billy smiled. "Not all of them but I will someday.

For now, Zatanna and I have been working on magic and I'm starting to explore what I can do; with a little guidance form a certain talking tiger."

Clark's thoughts returned to the present when he saw the man he'd been waiting for. It was strange to see what appeared to be himself circling the building before landing. _Nice theatrics_ , he thought, _but don't over do it_.

Soon the call came from Jimmy. "Mr. Kent," He said in an excited voice, "Superman is here for his interview."

"Thank you Jimmy. Tell him I'll be right there."

Clark walked out to the copy room where Billy, as instructed, was waiting where as many people as possible could see the two together.

He walked up to greet his guest. Clark was amazed at the job Billy had done with his magic disguise. It really was like looking at himself...and he had gotten the voice down to.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. It's good to see you again."

 _Very good_ , Clark thought, Billy remembered that Clark is supposed to be a good friend of Superman; so as to explain how Clark could get in contact with him. Although he was overdoing the heroic tone a little.

Then a humbling thought came to him. Maybe that's how Billy saw him.

"Well Superman, why don't you step in my office and we'll talk a while."

They went into Kent's office and he locked the door.

"There, now we can speak freely."

"Alright," Billy said. He changed his face and, in a blink his cloths were back to the red and gold of Captain Marvel. "I can't change back to Billy though. The lightning effect kind of attracts attention."

"You're really getting the whole magic thing down. Practicing with Zatanna you said."

Billy nodded. "And I'm finding out just how powerful the wizard is."

"You two getting close?"

Billy smiled, "Yeah, she's getting to be like a sister. We have a lot of fun together."

Kal smiled. This looked like it was starting to go in just the direction that Diana told him it should. She had caught Billy...looking at her... a couple of times and suggested that Kal, the closest thing to a father that Billy had, talk to him.

"I have noticed that you're getting along well with young justice; particularly Zatanna, Megan, Barbara...and Kara."

Billy, or rather Captain Marvel put his hands up. "Hey, Kal, if this is the birds and bees talk, I know all about that."

"No Billy. I'm not talking about the mechanics of it." How should he put this. "Diana told me she caught you starring."

"I know, I know. But with that outfit it's hard not to."

"Billy, you have to have discipline."

Wow he was really sounding like his pa right now; but maybe that was a good thing.

"Just remember to be a gentleman." Kal found he couldn't resist adding..."Especially with Kara."

For a moment Billy wasn't sure if there was an accusation in that, but it wouldn't be like Clark to hint around about something like that. So he decided Clark was just being protective, as he should be.

"Don't worry Clark. I like spending time with her. I wouldn't do anything...inappropriate."

Clark decided he should stop metaphorically cleaning his shotgun and get onto other subjects.

"I know, and she couldn't have a better friend. I just worry.

But on a separate matter. I think I should take this time to teach you a few things about handling an interview.

Bruce tells me that Summer Gleason is interested in getting you on camera."

They discussed how Billy, as big red should handle interviews , the traps to watch for as well as when he should or shouldn't give one. And how to tactfully end one.

After some time they decided that Clark had been talking to Superman long enough. Billy put his Superman face back on and was about to leave the office.

Quickly before Billy opened the door, Clark said, "Oh, by the way, Bruce also said that he may be able to find some of your real family."

Billy smiled at that idea. "That would be nice. But if he can't I still have the league."

With that he opened the door and walked out into the news room.

Everyone in the news room of course saw Clark walk out with him and watched him fly away. As Clark waved to an ascending "Superman" he was interrupted by none other than Lois Lane. She waved her arms calling out "Superman...Superman, wait." But he was gone.

She turned to Clark. "Why didn't you ask him to wait. You knew I'd be back soon."

"Well I did ask him Lois but he said he had places to be and told me he'd see you again soon."

With a disappointed sigh she watched the blue dot disappear in the sky. "He really is an amazing man isn't he?"

With a sincere smile he answered. "Yes he is Lois, he really is."

She came out of her amours reverie. She turned and smiled at her partner. "Sorry Clark. You know your not so bad yourself."

"Thank you Lois...But I'm no Superman."


	4. Training Knight

**Dedication:** In memory of Adam West.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bruce watched his students practicing in the gym. Right now they were going all out with the bags. In a while they would have to spar. Dick and Billy could put on quite a show on the mat. Both would one day be his equal in hand to hand...one day, but not yet.

Barbara was something of a problem. She was as talented as either of the boys but they were hesitant to strike at her. Bruce commended their chivalry but pointed out to them that someone like Ivy wouldn't hesitate to hit, or kill, them so they had better get past it.

Barbara on the other hand both didn't want to take advantage of their chivalrous natures and was, at first, a little intimidated by their greater size. Again Bruce had to point out that she will often encounter enemies that have a physical advantage over her. She either needs to overcome that intimidation or leave her Batgirl outfit in the cave.

Of course they all did overcome those psychological obstacles and had become very effective fighters.

One thing caused Bruce some feelings of guilt.

Dick lived in Wayne manor so had 24/7 access to the gym...and other facilities.

Barbara was the daughter of Bruce's friend Jim Gordon and a friend of Dick's; _and well on the way_ , Bruce thought, _to becoming more than a friend_. So there was nothing strange about her coming over to spend the day.

But Billy... Bruce still hadn't thought of a way to explain how he even knew the boy. Much less why a homeless "street urchin." would be invited into his home. It got him some dirty looks from Dick and Barbara but Billy understood: If you do something that's odd, for no apparent reason, people start to look for the reason. If they look too hard, well, who knows what they might pick up on.

So Billy knew why he could only come in through the Batcave; but Bruce still saw some shame in his eyes when he did.

Still Bruce didn't feel right about it. He would come up with something. He had to...Maybe something in connection with one of Bruce's charities . If Billy wouldn't find that too condescending.

Billy really was fitting in with what Alfred took to calling the "Bat Family"...Kind of funny that the boy's name was Batson. He wasn't the 'son of the bat' of course. But Dick's jokes about that got Bruce to thinking about trying to find any of Billy's family. After all, Bruce knew what it was to grow up without them...so did Dick; The difference though, was that while Bruce had at least had Alfred and Dick had both Alfred and Bruce. Billy had no one. He suffered and and kept himself alive alone.

When you thought about it, it was a perfect recipe to turn someone bad, to turn him into just the kind of man Bruce, Dick and Barbara fought against.

But Billy had resisted that and kept his good character. Oh he had admitted that a few times, when he'd been particularly desperate, he had stolen food. But Bruce doubted that he himself would have been able to resist the resentment, the hate and envy that Billy's life could have led him to. But somehow this young man had.

Shazam had made a fine choice for his champion.

"I think that's enough for today. Good workout. We'll do some sparing tomorrow. Hit the showers."

The dark Knight's students stopped their workouts and headed upstairs. As they walked Dick spoke to Billy. "Hey Billy, I'm gong to be busy tomorrow night, want to fill in again?"

"Ah, not really. I didn't mind doing it when you were sick but I don't want to become the back up boy wonder. I think I'll pass." Then he added, "What do you have going on tomorrow."

"It's Barbara's birthday. I'm going to take her out for dinner."

"Barbara," Billy looked at her. "I didn't know you had a birthday coming up. Happy birthday."

She smiled "Thanks Billy."

Billy wanted to give her some kind of gift but he had nothing to give. What was he supposed to do; Go fishing through a dumpster to find something for her.

Then it hit him. He turned to her. "Barbara, have you ever gone flying?"

She got the idea."You don't mean in a plane. You mean with you?"

He smiled. "Yep, I could see if Kara would come along. You might feel more secure with two fliers." He turned to his other friend with a grin. "And Dick might feel more secure too."

Dick looked back. "Hey, I trust both of you."

"Alright then," he said to Barbara. We'll meet tomorrow afternoon.

Soon they were all back in their street cloths and Billy headed back down to the cave to "wander out of the cave he was exploring."

As he left Barbara said "See ya tomorrow." Followed by Dick calling "Don't forget to talk to Kara."

With a big smile Billy called back, "I wont forget."

The next day Billy and Kara, or rather Captain Marvel and Supergirl, landed on a hill outside of the Gotham. Soon the two motorcycles rode up, Robin on the Batcycle and Batgirl on what they sometimes called the Batgirl-cycle.

The apprentices to the caped crusader walked up to meet the other two heroes. "Ready for your flight?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Am I ever. I'm a little nervous but excited to."

The Captain smiled. "No need to be nervous. I'll have you and Supergirl will be there as a back up."

"Okay," She said. "What do I do?"

"Just stand there." He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

Kara looked over to Robin and a mischievous smile came to her as she reassured him. "Don't worry Robin, He'll have a good hold of her."

"Heh, yeah...that's..reassuring."

Soon three of the four were in the air.

"Stretch your arms out. Feel the wind." Billy told her.

She did, For a moment she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of the air in her face.

"No don't do that." she heard Kara tell her. "Open your eyes. Look around."

She did as she was told. It was an amazing sight. Yes she'd seen this view from planes before. In fact she was higher then, but now she wasn't looking from an airline seat, through a thick piece of glass.

Kara came up from underneath and supported her as Billy changed his grip. He took her under the arms and held her out a little further. Kara let go she said. "Now this should feel almost like you're flying on your own."

It did! It was amazing. "This is what is must feel like to be a bird." She called to her companions." Then she added, "Unless that bird is a penguin I mean." She laughed lightly at her own joke.

Billy decided to play with her a little. "That's a good joke. Here's something else to laugh about." he wiggled his fingers where he held her.

"Hahahaha, no not that."

He stopped after only a second. He hadn't expect her to be that ticklish "Ah ha, I've found Batgirl's weakness. Maybe I should tell Robin." He taunted.

"Trust me he already knows." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ha,ha. I don't doubt it." Billy responded. "Okay no more of that, I promise." Then an idea came to him. "Did Dick ever teach you the trapeze act?"

Batgirl knew where he was going with this. It may be crazy but she was feeling a surge of adrenaline. "Yes he has."

"Okay then, we'll shift again."

With Kara's help she was soon hanging on to Billy's hands like a trapeze and was swinging back and forth, terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

She swung there for a while when Billy said. "Ready to start the show?"

"Oh yeah!" she answered as she swung and leaped to Kara serving as the other trapeze.

She went back and forth a few times before she tried some somersaults on her jumps; giggling the whole time.

Finally she asked Billy to take a grip on her again, after which she just soared a while longer before telling him. "Before we land, I want to fly on my own."

"You mean free fall?"

"Yes, just for a minute...Please?"

Billy looked over to Kara, who nodded.

"Okay fly little bat." He pushed her slightly forward and let go.

She stretched out the way she'd seen Billy and the Kryptonians do. She saw Kara underneath he but slightly behind, so as to give her the best view. She then looked to her left to see Billy there just smiling at her.

In a couple minutes she turned to him and nodded to say it was enough.

He took hold of her as he had when they first took off and they flew gently to where Robin was waiting.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground again Billy let go. "That was incredible!" She announced as she ran over to Supergirl and gave her a hug. Then she went back to Captain Marvel and jumped up into his arms to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. That was amazing."

After that she bounded to Robin, gave him a very different hug... and a very different kiss. "Now bird boy," She said obviously still feeling the adrenaline, "You and I have a dinner date."

The two went to their cycles, Captain Marvel called out to them, "See you tomorrow night."

Robin answered "Same bat-time." Batgirl quickly added "Same bat-channel."

As the bats rode off, Supergirl said, "Not sure why that was funny."

Billy answered, "Oh you know, everything they have is bat this and bat that, they put the prefix on everything." Then he changed topics. "You though are evil."

"WHAT, how so?"

"Oh come on. Playing on Robin's jealousy, assuring him that I had my arms firmly around his girlfriend...for safety."

"Oh and you're any better," she shot back,"with your mid-air tickle."

"Hey it was just a second, I didn't expect her to be that sensitive."

Kara nodded, "Okay if you say so." She paused. "You know Blue Beetle tried that with me once."

"Oh I'll bet that worked out well." Captain Marvel said sarcastically.

"Ha, yeah. We were going to spar when he said he didn't want to hurt me."

"And?" Billy prompted.

"And I said..You hurt me, you couldn't even tickle me. Well he took that as a challenge."

"Wait a minute. Is that how he broke his arm a while back?"

Supergirls smile said it all.

"Haha, Maybe he should stick to teaching preschoolers to read."

"You know he hates that reference."

"Oh yes, I know he does." Then he looked at her with a sly grin. "Ya, know. I'll just bet I'd have better luck with that challenge."

"Ah ha, You might, you just might." Then in a decidedly flirtatious tone she added, "But you'll have to catch me first." Then in the blink of an eye she was in the sky.

"Oh please," Billy said, "You're talking about the guy who can keep pace with the Flash." Then he was off in pursuit of the maid of might.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:** Here's a game for you. Did you spot all of the references.


	5. Longevity

Billy was puzzled. Wonder Woman had asked him and his sister to come see her, in the apartment she kept as Diana Prince.

Billy chuckled to himself. When he first met her, shortly before his eleventh birthday, this request would have sent his hormone soaked mind into overdrive with fantasies that couldn't be true, of course then he wouldn't have has the sister he didn't even know about with him. He'd had an awful crush on Diana. He was pretty sure she'd spotted it to.

The funny thing is that since then, with the help of Kal and Bruce, he'd gotten control of his adolescent drive and he had come to see Diana as kind of a mother figure. He smiled thinking about what Dr. Quinzel would have said about that...before she went off the deep end and ran off with her patient.

But Diana had been so kind in her gentle discouragement of his misplaced affections that she had earned the, more appropriate, form of affection that he felt for her now. He vowed that if he ever found himself on the other end of such a crush that he would try to handle it as well as she had.

They reached the apartment and Billy rang the doorbell. Soon the dark haired AIDC agent answered the door. "Hi kids, come on in." They did as she asked.

As she ushered them in they noticed her old Navy uniform hung on her coat rack, and, out on the coffee table was her Wonder Woman garb. Next to it some old clippings from news papers and magazines.

"Does this have anything to do with why you asked us here Diana?" Mary asked as the twins took a seat.

"Yes it does Mary." She sat in a chair across from them. "Billy," she said. "Do you remember how old Black Adam is?"

He nodded, "Five thousand, and he supposedly killed himself to avoid a ten thousand year trip back from exile."

"Supposedly," she agreed, "But we know people like him, and you, don't die that easily. My point is that you two are going to live a very long life and..."She paused..."Being very long lived myself I want to help prepare you for it." She picked up her belt "We are a lot alike. I transform, really I just put this belt on through a magic that my mother taught me, and I have all of the power that I have when I'm on Paradise island. Without it I'm just an average woman."

"I don't know if I'd say that Diana." Billy said. That got him a smile, and what a smile it was. It held all of her kindness, everything that made her worthy to represent her people.

"I mean no special powers." She specified, "You know, like you two right now."

She put down the belt and picked up a picture of her, as wonder woman, and a man in an army uniform, Billy guessed who it was, but it was Mary who spoke. "Is that Major Trevor?"... Sometimes Billy wondered if there was some kind of magic mental link between him and his twin.

"Yes," Diana answered with a wistful tone. "Major Steve Trevor." She looked at the picture as if it could somehow take her back to that moment. Maybe in a way it had. "I came so close to telling Drusilla to go back without me. To tell mother that I was going to stay." She broke eye contact with the image of the Major. "I think if he had gone down on one knee and proposed I wouldn't have been able to resist. I'd have said yes. I would have been happy to live a normal human life as Diana Trevor." The way she said the name left no doubt that she's considered that life, that road not taken, many times before.

Mary looked at the picture as Diana told them a little more about him. She could see the appeal. He was a very handsome man and, from what Diana said, a very good one to.

"Must have been strange to work with his son." Billy said.

"Yes at first. He looked so much like his father. You could easily believe they were the same man."

"Did you feel a little like, well like you should have been his mother." Mary asked.

"No, if I had stayed with Steve our children would have been different people. I would never have begrudged younger Steve his existence. But I admit to some jealousy of the woman he did marry. I'm glad he found love...But it does hurt a little that it couldn't be with me."

Mary was lost in the beautiful, tragic love story; But Diana brought her back to the present. "Mary, I didn't ask you here just to reminisce over old times. I'm trying to forewarn you about some of the down sides to a very long life." She paused, "You two will outlive everyone you know. Probably even me and my sister." She turned to Billy. "I've noticed you're getting along quite well with some of the young ladies in the league. If I'm not prying too much, I think maybe you have something with Kara?"

"Kara, you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend? No, you're off about that. She's kind of like another sister. I love her very much but it's because she kind of became my family when I didn't have one."

Mary added, "And she treated me like a sister from the first time we met. She's made a special place for herself with us." Then Mary couldn't resist a teasing remark. "Now if you want to ask him about all the time he and Zatanna spend 'studying magic' you might get a different response.

"Okay," Diana said. "But the point is family, or...romantic interest or just friends, you're going to live to see all of them pass." She looked at the two. It seamed that they were almost always together; in fact usually in contact. Like right now sitting so close that their shoulders and legs touched. Made Diana wounder, if Mary was telling the truth and not just teasing Billy, how Zatanna was able to get him away from his beloved sister long enough for a little alone time.

"I'm glad you two do have such a close bond, because in the centuries to come you're going to need each others support."

It was a sobering thought. They spent the afternoon talking about Diana's past. What it was like to see history happen. To look at a history book and remember what it was like when you didn't know how the story would end; and sometimes to find yourself saying, "That's not the way I remember it."

They left Diana's place that evening with a closer relationship with the Amazon princess, a sobering understanding of what their future would hold, and a greater than ever determination to never let anything jeopardize the bond between the two of them.


	6. Nemesis

In his palace in Kahndaq, from which he ruled over the country Black Adam found his thoughts turning to his counterpart. The OTHER champion of Shazam. The one who, as he once had been, was now known as Captain Marvel.

He's a good kid really. But he's a kid; his head is all full of idealistic notions of good and evil. He does not see that the world is not so black and white...Just like Shazam.

And just as he, himself was all those millenniums ago. "He will learn, the hard way _"_. Adam thought aloud.

The boy is getting every boys dream to be a hero, a crime fighter. But one day playtime will end and the darkness of the world will come crashing down on him; and where will his meta human and alien friends be then? They may even be the ones to bring him out of his childish fantasies.

He has become close with his sibling; As close as many of the Pharaohs?...Probably not. It's a societal taboo in his culture. But still close enough to learn the same pain that Adam learned, and then to learn that his power makes him more than common humans, above them.

Yes, let that girl die and see just how quickly young Mr. Batson abandons his high minded talk of truth, justice and the American way, as his alien role model puts it.

He could have destroyed the boy when he returned from his exile. At only about ten or eleven years old he was not ready for the power but Shazam knew it was his only hope to survive. It would not have been enough if it had not been for the Kryptonian.

Adam smirked. Those two, Kal-El and is cousin Kara Zor-El. Almost an alien duplicate of the Batsons. Everyone is so impressed with their power, but to one such as himself, or the boy, they have an easily exploited weakness...magic; Which just happens to be his forte, as, of course, it was for the boy.

Adam was at a unwanted truce with the JLA. They dare not attack him less it bring the nation they choose to live in into a war. And they were too many for Adam to attack with any hope of success.

But he must decide what to do about the Batsons soon. When Shazam sent him into exile he limited Adams powers as much as he could. But the boy had no such limits. When he is old enough he will be too powerful for even Adam...and for his own friends in Adams estimation.

The two most powerful beings in the universe were Shazam and the one they call Doctor Fate. Shazam was gone but soon, when he became an adult, Batson would take his place.

Should Adam act while he can, or learn to live with Shazam's successor. He had much to think about.


	7. Twin TLC

Earths mightiest mortal, sidelined by a cold. Oh it wasn't the first time this kind of thing had happened. All of the bats had dealt with it as some point; and both Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had come down with a cold at the same time. That had left them subject to numerous "War of the Worlds" jokes...after everyone was certain that wasn't exactly what would happen to them.

Billy had thought of changing to Captain Marvel. As the Captain he didn't get sick; but he knew that as soon as he switched back to Billy he would have to pick up right where he left off.

So here he was in his bed feeling awful. At least it beat laying in an abandoned apartment or the subway feeling like this...and at risk of developing pneumonia and dying.

But there way no way that was going to happen now. His self appointed attendant would see to that.

"You know," he told her, "it kind of kills the fun of having a pretty nurse when she's your sister."

Mary laughed. "Well I'm sure you'll have some visitors soon." she assured him. "Now you just lay there and rest while I get your medicine and make you some soup."

"Yes ma'am." he said in a false whine. She smiled again; It never failed to amaze her how easily he could get her to do that. And it really seemed to please him when he did.

As she stirred the soup in the sauce pan she reflected on the years since Batman had introduced her to her long lost twin brother. It was still painful to think about all the time he spent sleeping in subway tunnels or abandoned apartment buildings, searching for food, and not always finding it. He knew when she was thinking about that too much, she would end up clutching onto him and, thought he was the one who had suffered, he would comfort her about it. He really was an amazing young man. He had proven time and time again that Shazam had chosen his champion well.

Her mind went back to what he'd said about his nurse. She wondered if he knew that most of the girls on the team, well the ones near their age, would love to play Florence Nightingale for him. But this was her Billy and she would not yield the caregiver role to anyone. Of course, as she had said, he would have visitors.

Again thoughts of him brought a smile to her face as she thought about getting him back on his feet and that the two would be playing like children again soon.

A favorite game of hers was to say or do something to get him to chase her. They would run...or sometimes fly, all over the watch tower. He would invariably catch her and it usually ended up in a tickle fight. Of course as the the big red cheese he was about as ticklish as a rock so she always lost. Still she had fun.

A slight laugh escaped her. That must be a sight to see when they did that, two adults, in body anyway, playing silly children's games and laughing just like the kids they really were. She knew the Young Justice team found that entertaining.

Wonder Woman seemed to be annoyed about it but one day admitted that she would sometimes play similar games with her younger sister.

Then, she thought, there were the quiet times. Just then sitting on the couch watching a movie or TV show. Maybe it was being separated from a twin so long but it just felt good to be cuddled together like that sometimes. She knew each of them would probably fall in love with someone someday but it would have to be understood, by his girlfriend and her boyfriend, that they would have to share there significant other with a beloved sibling. After all, they would probably live on for millennia, they would need their bond.

Soon the soup was done. Mary poured it into a bowl and brought it into her brother. When she went into the next room she found him sleeping soundly. Once again she smiled as she looked at features that really were a masculine version of her own.

She sat the bowl down on an end table. She could warm it up when he woke. For now he needed his rest. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well big guy."

She sat in the chair she had set up next to his bed, put her feet up, and went back to the book she had been reading earlier.


	8. Dr Quinzel

Doctor heal thy self...But how could she do that? She had made such a mess of things. She had broken the first rule she'd been taught in her first psychology class; Don't get personally involved with your patient. And oh boy did she get involved. She had thrown everything away for him.

She realized she had really created a character that was Harley Quin. The slightly ditsy blond bombshell and modern day gun moll of the clown prince of crime. Sometimes Dr. Quinzel sometimes hated Harley for the fact that the criminal sexpot had so overshadowed the respected medical professional.

She had taken to playing a game with herself. Since she'd probably never get to practice her profession again. Turn her knowledge on herself or one of the other criminals or heroes that made up her life now.

The heroes were more interesting. Mostly because most of them hid their identities. Oh she knew why. Imagine if anyone ever found out who Batman was. He would never get a moment of peace. And if you find the identities of one member of the bat family, Harley guessed, it wouldn't be hard to extrapolate the identities of the rest; so they probably all felt a responsibility for each others safety.

Her mind turned to one that had puzzled her since the first time she saw him. She remembered, she had Joker had caught the Daily Planets star reporter, and rumored main squeeze of the man of steel, Lois Lane. Another case study she'd need to consider.

Lane was to be the bait for Superman again to lure him into a Krptonite death trap.

Someone walked into there trap alright. They had been expecting Batman and Robin or maybe Wonder Woman and were ready for them.

What they got had come as a surprise.

At first they thought it was Superman.

"Well what do we have here. Found a new fashion designer have we? I like the new color scheme" Joker said.

Without a word he shoved past the joker and shrugged off Harley's mallet. "Quinn, I don't want to hit a woman, don't do that again."

He walked up to the reporter as Joker pulled out his surprise. "So you want to play rough do you?" He said as he looped a Kryptonite chain around the big mans neck.

The red and yellow clad figure just looked at him and smiled. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else." With that he delivered an obviously restrained punch, knocking the joker back...and out.

"Sorry for the trouble Miss Lane." He said as he untied her. Then, still wearing the chain, he picked her up and flew away with her.

Harley ran over to Joker to check on him...He'd be okay, after all he did have a private physician to take care of him.

Of course that wasn't their last encounter with this new addition to the Justice League.

Harley sat trying to get a handle on who he was; Not the whole secret identity thing, but who he was on a more fundamental level. She had some handle on Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and most of the others but Captain Marvel was a mystery. Something was off about him.

Well, she thought to herself, lets start with what we know.

He has old fashion values...He had been reluctant to hit her.

He seemed to look at Superman as something of a mentor. She might think he was an apprentice much like Robin but he's not Kryptonian. That was clear. Also there was the fact that he looked to be about the same age as Superman.

He often didn't act like it though, He sometimes seems to be as enthusiastic as Joker said the boy wonder used to be.

He had a sense of humor. He had even laughed at Jokers jokes...when it didn't involve hurting people.

Now there was an interesting point, he would not stand by and allow suffering, human or animal. Selena had told her that Marvel had once brought a starving half frozen cat to her, pleading for her help. She said that it seemed to be more than sympathy for a cute little animal...it was empathy.

She wondered, at some point in his life had he been that starving, freezing, helpless creature? Maybe he gained his powers like King Arthur. He drew some metaphorical sword from it's stone and gained his power.

But someone like that would be expected to be angry, even vengeful. That was the recipe for a super criminal, not a hero.

Selena had been stricken with his kindness...She said even her own cat Sheba has taken to Marvel right away.

Another thing she could deduce was that he had an eye for the ladies. She could tell he had noticed some of her more reveling Quinn outfits and Harley had overheard Marvels companion, Mary, tease him a little about staring at the fishnet clad legs of Zatanna and Black Canary.

Almost like a hormone crazed teenager. She thought to herself. Then it struck her. That's just what he's like. But how could that be. He was clearly a grown man, a handsome one at that. Maybe he's just immature, prone to childish behavior sometimes. Still, she had seen a lot of strange things since she began her career at Arkham so who knows.

No, that couldn't be. This little exercise was taking her down a weird path. She needed to find a new subject for her game. Maybe Supergirl, now that gave her something for her mind to play with.


	9. Young Love

Courtney had liked him from the first time Superman had introduced him to the league. He just seemed so friendly to everyone and not as uptight as the other adults...Then she'd learned why.

As soon as she met the man, or rather the boy, behind the hero. She liked what she saw and she thought, maybe he did too.

She remembered; First, she just thought _, "oh who's the cute guy,"_ then she spoke to him and found out he was really nice too. He seemed to like her. Courtney knew that she was considered pretty, more than a few guys had made that clear, so it was no surprise that he might want to talk to her. But he didn't talk like, well, a guy who was just after a pretty girl. He was really listening, really interested, and really fun to talk to...It also became clear that he'd been through some tough times.

It didn't take long for her to find out why he was there. Turned out he had powers, magic based like hers, but much more than Stargirls magic staff. He said his word and transformed into Captain Marvel.

"Captain Marvel, huh, did you choose that name for yourself?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh, no, that's the name the wizard told me to go by when I'm like this. He said one day I won't be Captain Marvel though. One day, I'll have his full power and take on the name of, well, his name."

She laughed. "Maybe then you'll actually be able to say the name."

"Ha, yeah I think so."

"Okay," she told him. "But for now, could you change back? I think I like you best the other way."

She noticed something in his response to that, and it tugged at her heart. She supposed he wasn't used to people wanting his company as just Billy. He said his word and changed back.

"Much better," she said.

"Really? I mean, thanks."

They continued talking, and maybe a little flirting the rest of the evening until she had to get home.

She found herself looking forward to seeing him, often looking for excuses to spend some time with him. She tried to make sure they were on the same team for assignments. That posed its own problems though.

After three dates she invited him to dinner at her house. Of course, Pat teased her a little, saying he'd make sure he was cleaning his shotgun when Billy came over...and that he guessed he'd have to go out and buy a shotgun.

Truth be told she had waited to invite him over until she got the go ahead from Kal. It seemed the Kents had needed to teach Billy some manners. She'd noticed he had the eating habits of a wild animal. He had also been found to be hording food in his room, again like some starving animal...She felt ashamed of herself for those thoughts when Kal pointed out to her why he did that. She never told anyone, but she cried for the sweet boys suffering.

On the subject of animals, there was Billy's friend, a very large tiger, who could talk, and proved to be both smarter than most people and better educated. She couldn't help laughing at how nervous he made some members of the league.

He did make her nervous once. He seemed to be sizing her up, not as a meal, but if she was good for Billy. She seemed to have satisfied his criteria.

Courtney had never had a real boyfriend before. Oh, there were guys she liked, but that was more as friends. She had even gone on what she guessed you might call dates with a couple of them. But it never had the effect on her that Billy had. She was just happier when they were together, and his mood always seemed to pick up when they met.

Oh, she didn't just sit and pine for him all the time when they were apart. But she always did look forward to seeing him again.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who had her eye on Billy. That goes back to the problem of working together.

Captain Marvel looks to be, probably mid 20's, a grown man in his physical prime. He got plenty of attention from women. Of course, he would never take them up on it, but it annoyed Courtney to no end. Several times women would slip him a piece of paper with their phone number, or address, saying "Call me."

It was kind of cute to see him blush slightly when they would do that. And it was kind of funny the one time when he answered, "Oh I love that song." But that didn't make it any easier to watch it happen. Saying anything would, obviously, be impossible to explain and make it look like Captain Marvel was worse than any of the enemies they fought.

Most infuriating though had to be when Harley Quin had made a pass at him. She challenged him to persuade her to tell where she'd hidden the money she'd stolen. Courtney almost exploded when that clown bitch said, "If you find my favorite tickle spot, I bet ya could make me talk."

Courtney had hit her as hard as she could with a blast from her staff. Then called out. "Is that the spot?"

She got a nice long lecture from Black Canary after that.

Of course, it worked both ways. More than once she had boys around her age try to hit on her as Stargirl, and Billy couldn't exactly give them the whole "Stay away from my girl" bit. But he found a way, usually taking a hint from C-3P0 and "ruining the moment" by being a deliberately intimidating "authority figure."

He got a man to man talk with Kal after a couple of those incidents. Both of them were told to control themselves better or they won't be assigned together.

They agreed they had to just let each other turn down their receptive admirers. Although truthfully, Courtney kind of liked it when he got a little possessive, but she knew it was risking too much.

They did make an agreement. They made kind of a game of it. For every time a woman makes a play for him, he owes her a kiss, and vice versa of course when a boy hits on her. She kept careful score.

Tonight, they would be together just as Billy and Courtney. This wasn't one of their regular dates. Billy's school in Smallville was having a dance, and he had asked her to go with him. They would have to use their powers to get to the Kent farm and from there Ms. Kent would take them. The cover story was to be that she was his pen pal from out of town who had convinced her father to make the drive for tonight. From what Billy said a lot of the kids thought he was making up an imaginary girlfriend who would have to conveniently cancel out at the last minute.

They arrived at the dance. Billy looked so handsome in his suit. And he said to her. "I'm going to have to keep you close, every boy at the dance is going to try to steal you away from me."

"They don't have a chance," she told him.

Billy had really learned a lot from the Kents, so a moment later, he led her to the dance floor in a very gentlemanly manor The music started with an oldie from the 50's "Young Love.'


	10. Quality of Mercy

_Mercy sat in her office at the LexCorp building. She was watching recent news footage of one of the new members of the justice league. One remarkably like Lex's nemesis, Superman. One by the name of Captain Marvel._

 _At first Lex thought that Marvel was another Kryptonian. Just what he wanted, another powerful alien who would so magnanimously protect earth rather than rule over it._

 _"Maybe he is an alien but he's not Kryptonian" Mercy thought. While he seems to have similar powers to Superman, he's not quite the same. Some Kryptonian powers that he never uses even when that would be an easy way to deal with a problem. Not to mention what she'd heard of that giggling lunatic, Joker, trying to use a piece of kryptonite against him. She supposed it would only be a matter of time before the self-proclaimed clown prince of crime found a way out of Arkham again. Mercy found herself wishing Marvel had just turned that pain in the ass into a sticky red spot on the floor. But Big Red, as some were calling him, did seem to have values similar to Superman._

 _She liked Marvel a lot better though. Maybe just because Lex didn't hold such animosity for him. Also, he was so polite and respectful the one time she'd spoken to him. A girl could get attached...IF she let herself. Of course, Mercy wouldn't. She'd resisted Luthor's charms in order to maintain a professional relationship. She'd do the same with this one. If only because she knew that he'd likely side with Superman in his frequent contest with Lex._

 _Mercy found herself wondering about the dynamic in the JLA. They do a great job of presenting a united front in public, but they can't be just one big happy family all the time. Could the similarities between Marvel and Superman manifest as a rivalry at times? They are the powerhouses in the league. Lex was always looking for ways to drive a wedge between the leagues members. He watched for indications of members that might not get along or who's interest might conflict. Marvel was kind of immature at times. That might get on the nerves of JLA members. He seemed close to Robin and Supergirl. Could he be younger than he looks? He can't be that much younger. Those other two are teenagers. He also seemed close to Zatanna, but that doesn't really tell her much._

 _But she found herself not really wanting to find too much to use against him. He was just so darn nice. And hadn't he come to her rescue when the damned clown almost killed her in one of his sick jokes._

 _It would be nice if he came over to their side. He was the only member of the league that she actually liked._

 _She watched as the reporter spoke to Marvel. "Just glad I could help," he said, then flashed that big, goofy smile of his._

 _Captain, she thought, you could almost make me reconsider my personal attachment rule...Almost._


	11. Punch Line

_They all have a weakness, the clown prince of crime thought to himself. I just have to find it._

 _At first, he'd thought that Marvel was another one like Superman. Seems that's a common perception. But that turned out not to be the case. He'd learned that the hard way. Good thing the big blue boy scout had taught him to pull a punch._

 _Haven't found a weak spot yet. But there has to be one. How to isolate it? He can't go around like that all the time. Who is he when he's not being the big red cheese? That might help._

 _Of course, there's the age-old gimmick of finding someone he cares about to use against him. But without knowing how to actually hurt him, that will only be asking for more time in the infirmary at Arkham._

 _Let's see, Superman had Kryptonite, for Wonder Woman it's that belt and bracelets. Of course, for those caped clods it's that insidious, unconstitutional utility belt. Strip them of their technological tools and they're nothing special._

 _Of course, in some ways he wasn't sure he wanted Marvel dead. At least he has a sense of humor, unlike a certain bat that he knew. But the fact remained that he could be a serious problem. A significant impediment to the Jokers fantastic capers._

 _What about who he seems to associate with? That might reveal something. He seemed closest to Robin, Batgirl, and Supergirl. Quite close to them in fact. Something that must cause trouble between him and the man of steel. Unless..._

 _It was the younger crowd that he seemed closest with, in particular the young ladies seemed fond of him. Could he be much younger than he appears? Maybe he is an alien and ages differently. Or maybe..._

 _No, Batman may not mind putting the explores club on the front lines, but Superman would never tolerate it. Yes, his cousin is there but he seems to keep a close eye on her._

 _He appeared to have quite a rapport with the magician girl, Zatanna. Again, one of the younger members. Could he be a classmate from Sky High or where ever they go to school, and she granted him some kind of magic powers? But would her father allow that? Seems unlikely. And what about Marvels pretty partner, Mary Marvel? How does she fit into this? Could that be the clue to unlock the secret of Captain Marvel's undoing?_

 _He was going to have to get some other minds working on this with him. Penguin has quite an analytical mind. Catwoman won't help. She has a soft spot for the man, mostly because he's shown kindness to stray cats. Riddler? That giggling lunatic got on Jokers nerves, but he might be just the person to solve this puzzle._

 _Yes, yes, oh he couldn't wait for the punchline of this joke. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	12. Magic

_Zatanna loved magic! Whether it was just the misdirection of common stage magic or the real thing. While she wasn't as accomplished as her father, he was firmly of the belief that she would be one day, maybe even more so. She didn't know if that was true or just paternal pride, but either way it felt so good to hear._

 _In her shows she mostly used the usual "tricks" that most performers did. It had its own appeal, how to make it appear that you pulled a rabbit out of your hat or levitated. The audience knows it's not real but can't for the life of them figure out how you did it._

 _She did of course throw in a little bit of real magic. When she would saw the volunteer in half it wasn't some other woman's feet as the other half. Of course, practicing an act like that can invite a mischievous friend to tease you a little._

 _As she was planning her next show, the friend she had in mind walked in. "Oh, hi Billy. What brings you here?"_

 _"Well I just finished a patrol in Fawcett City and thought I'd get some lunch. Want to join me?"_

 _"Why Billy, are you asking me out on a date?"_

 _She had said it just to see his face turn red, and it worked. Darn it was cute. "I'd be a fool to turn that down, but I was really just thinking, well you know, lunch with a friend."_

 _She couldn't resist teasing him some. "What? You're rejecting me?" It was her turn to make him squirm a little._

 _"Uh, well, no. I just thought, well you know. It's more like a brother and sister kind of thing with us."_

 _"Oh Billy, that's really kinky." There it was, she thought, red as a stop sign._

 _"Now you know that's not what I mean. Come on, enough with the teasing."_

 _"Ha, ha. Well you deserve it after our last." She used air quotes. "Rehearsal."_

 _"Hey, I needed to know if you're ticklish. I didn't take it too far."_

 _"Well obviously I am. Next time YOU can get in the box."_

 _"You'll be disappointed. But you can try sometime."_

 _"Oh, I'll take you up on that. But for now, where do you want to go?"_

 _Billy thought. "I don't know. It's so weird to just decide to go eat anytime you want to."_

 _It was too easy to forget that the sweet young man in front of her had lived alone on the street for so long. Not sure when, or if, he'd eat again. He was living that way when Shazam had given him his powers and stayed that way until the JLA let him stay at the watch tower._

 _"Well how about Superbabes?"_

 _That caught Billy by surprise. "You want to go there? Where the waitresses are dressed like pin up versions of your friends...and maybe one based on you."_

 _"Hey, I'm not going to look at the waitresses. The food's good."_

 _"Okay," he said. "But aren't you afraid that someone will recognize you?"_

 _"So, I'll wear a disguise."_

 _Billy relented. "Okay, we'll do that then."_

 _"Alright, let's go then." With that she said. "ynnub ot egnahc"_

 _Zatanna changed. She appeared to be a pretty young Asian girl. She told Billy. "This is Bunny, my cousin's assistant."_

 _He asked. "Meaning you look like her or you are her?"_

 _She laughed, "I just took on her appearance. The real one is probably on stage with him now."_

 _"Well maybe not quite as pretty as your usual appearance, but it's the real you that counts."_

 _"Aww, you're so sweet," She said giving him a peck on the cheek. She was rewarded by that ear to ear grin of his. He placed her hand on his arm and said, "Shall we go then?"_

 _"Let's do that," he said._

 _As they walked, she asked him, "what did Tawny say about getting in on my act?"_

 _"Just what I told you he'd say, no."_

 _She put on an exaggerated pout. "That's disappointing. Sooo, what about you? Am I ever going to get you on stage with me?"_

 _"Well maybe. We can talk about it over lunch," he said as they arrived._

 _They walked in and, of course, there were barely dressed imitators of several of their friends and as Billy had said, one was based on her. "Wow look at Zatanna," she said to Billy._

 _He seemed not to know what to say to her about that. She saw others. Superbabe's versions of Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Supergirl and Batgirl being very flirty with their customers._

 _Yep, Billy was looking uncomfortable. Maybe she'll put on the jealous girlfriend act. This could be fun._


End file.
